Cat's Cradle
by ealperin
Summary: A Helena Centered ff. With surpise guests inside.
1. Chapter 1:Batgirl Revisited

K GUYS! I'm here...

First off... I DO NOT OWN the Birds of Prey and other characters that appear in this story..They are all owned by DC...unless you count Bruce Timm and Paul Dini...(They were created by people)

( I'm very sorry that it's Very Brief...but I promise some Helena goodness Is on the way!!!!)

All right, All Right enough babbling...on with the new ff!

**CAT'S CRADLE: CHAPTER 1-BATGIRL REVISITED**

Every story has a beginning. Mine started in my teenage years as Batgirl Defender of Gotham, along side the "Dark Knight" also known as Batman/Bruce Wayne and his Sidekick; Robin, Whom I knew as Dick Grayson. I fought crime against the most evil of Foes, Unknown to my father at that time: Commissioner Gordon. Later on I fell in love with Dick, who proposed to me. We were steady after a while. Then he changed. He grew out of the Sidekick thing and wanted to go fight crime as Nightwing. Batman didn't allow it, so he punched him...Batman became devastated . For a few weeks he didn't even talk to me and slowly left Gotham. I found out later on that he had a child, Helena Kyle, A meta-human; Gifted with keen cat-like senses and very agile (I might add that she also has a little bit of an anger management issue). Daughter of Bataman and Catwoman, (One of his foes. A Femme Fatale actually. Last time I heard of her, she went to the Arkham Assylum for countles robberies.) I thought I would be continuing my crime-fighting career during my collge years, but all of that change in a matter of seconds. The Joker (Another one of Batman's foes) shot me in the back paralyzing me from the waist down. So instead of living my life as a cripple, I began training myself (not only for Vengeance, but for Justice.). I became the Oracle. My home is The Delphi; a manangerie of computer networks revolved around the Police Security (and everything in-between) in Gotham.

Getting back to Batman's love child, Helena Kyle. Batman abandoned her.( My reason for Batman adbandoning her was that I thought he didn't like the fact that he had a _girl_ and wanted a male heir for Wayne Corperations.) Catwoman dissapeared without a trace. (Not even I know where she is.) Leaving her under the care of Alfred ( Batman/ Bruce Wayne's Butler) and me. I trained her in the Martial Arts. We, later on, found a powerful Telepath, Dinah. Together, we are known as The Birds Of Prey.

Today Is a different day, I can feel it. I drove my electric wheelchair and parked it by The Delphi. No, Helena didn't take out the batterries to the wheelchair. But as I checked under the survailence tapes in Arkham Asylum, Something didn't look right..There were 3 different attacks in Gotham, All near the same perimeter. A double Homicide, A breakout from the Assylum, and a burglary. I kept thinking that a meta- human was involved (Since most are.) Then something struck me. I remembered a face from the Arkham Assylum. It couldn't be...(I mangnified the surveillance tape at 100 fold) ...But It was. Selena Kyle has returned. And she brought a few friends.


	2. Jail Transcript

Thought I should add a Goodie for you fellow Boppers... A Transcript of the Jail scene that was mentioned in the first chapter in Cat's Cradle story...

Cat's Cradle:

Chapter 1-Batgirl Revisited

Note: just to tell you if you're confused about the format.

-"P.I" **is** "Poison Ivy" here. _(Got lazy and didn't want to write Poison Ivy too many times...)_

-I'm trying to say everything through Catwoman's eyes..

-Plus Harley has her N.Y. accent back!

YAY!!!!!

_(You'll Obviously notice that in the format...)_

Without further ado...

________________________________________________________

Catwoman: _(Voice over)_ I Don't remember how many times I've been here. The same padded wall. The same annoying voice in the room next to me.

_(Camera pans to Harley Quinn who's babbling)_

Harley: _(Babbling)_ Need to get out of here and find Mistah Jay. He'll make me feel bettah..

Catwoman: _(Voice Over)_ All I know is that when I get out. Someone will pay.

_(A loud boom s heard. Catwoman runs to the window in the door)_

Harley: Someone's Heere!_ (Cackles)_

_(Poison Ivy saunters through the door with a Police officer in tow.)_

P.I.: Thanks, darling, I needed that. _(Drops the Police officer and walks to Catwoman's cell)_

Catwoman:_ (Deadpan)_ Oh. It's you.

P.I.: What, no 'hello'?

Harley: _(Interrupts P.I.)_ Hiya, Red!

P.I.: _(Rolls her eyes in Harley's direction. Whispers to Catwoman, through a crack in the door)_  
A little Bat told me that you've been a naughty Kitty. I'm offering you a chance to get outta here and see your kid.

Catwoman:_(Shocked)_ She's alive?

P.I.:_(Sarcatstic)_ No, she's been wearing a utility belt since the day she was born...

_(Screams)_ OF COURSE SHE"S ALIVE!

_(She calms down after a few seconds)_

So... You with me, or not?

_(Catwoman looks back[Harley got herself caught in a straightjacket, __**again**__ and sighs.)_

Catwoman: Fine.

P.I.: Stand back.

_(She takes a seed and places it near the door crack.)_

Now grow.

_(It grows leaving a gaping hole where the door used to be.)_

_(Catwoman grabs her costume and her whip, about to leave.)_

Harley: Hey! Whattabout ME??? You aren't going to leave without me, right?

P.I: What can you do for us? Cause everyone within a ten block radius to call the cops?

_(Harley Looks to Catwoman, with a pleading look/ Catwoman looks back with disgust.)_

Catwoman: Pitiful.

Harley: Awright...Awright! I'll do anything ya ask!

Catwoman and P.I. _(looks at each other then back at Harley. )_

Anything?

_(They both grin.)_

Harley: Uh oh.

_(They bust her out,she gets her orders. Cops run after them)_

Harley: Eat MY MALLET!

_(She grabs her mallet and starts to pummel the heckout of them. Laughing maniacally wile doing so)_

Harley: _(to Catwoman and Poison Ivy, after she's done)_

That's not comin' outtta my paycheck, is it?


	3. Chapter 2:Metamorphosis

Starting off as Helena..  
Is rated PG-14 for language...

**Edit:** Ace the Bat-hound Appears in this chapter as a wittle puppy... Awww... ;D

Changed the Title _(again)_.. I thought this one would be more fitting.

**Cat's Cradle Chapter 2: Meta-morphosis**

"Helena!" Dinah yelled.

"What!" I said half-moaning/ half screaming down the stairs. I glanced at the clock: It's 2 in the evening.

Crawling out of bed, I grabbed my robe. Ace woke up as I tugged it from under him.  
He growled at me. Something he _never_ does, unless someone annoys him.  
I hissed back. He winced, putting his tail in-between his legs, going near his bed.

As I walked into the bathroom, closed the door, and peeled off my clothes. I nearly dropped dead. Staring back at me was.. Well.. _Me_, but sinewy-er.

_This is not happening_. I muttered to myself, thinking that this is a dream. I looked at the mirror and felt my face. Everything was normal, exept for a pair of pointy canine teeth sticking out.

"Helena, you okay up there?" Dinah yelled. I heard her, crystal clear.

"Yeah, I'm fine!" I yelled back.

Peering at my hair I saw two tufts of fur sticking out. Moving my hair back, I saw that my ears looked elfish with little tufts of hair sticking from the top. My lower back also began to itch a little

_Please don't tell me I grew a tail._ I said begging to myself. I bent backwards, and pulled my pants back an inch. I saw a full length tail where my tail bone was. I nearly jumped to the wall. I took a quick shower and grabbed the baggiest pair of PJ's I could find. Pulling them over myself I heard Barbara talking to Dick Grayson on the phone from down in the basement. 

"Mistress Gordon! Master Grayson is on the phone for you" I heard Alfred yell.

"Thanks, Al. " , came the reply.

"Barbara! How are you?" , I heard Dick say.

"Good, Trying to solve a crime-"

"-As usual." I heard him chuckle, "Same old Barbara."

"So, why'd you call?"

"Just wanted to see if you wanted to go with me --"

"_Mister_ Grayson, are you asking me out?" I heard her slyly reply.

I tuned the rest of it out.

Running down the stairs, I grabbed a bowl of cereal and poured some milk. When I was done with the cereal I lapped up the milk.

Alfred coughed, "Would you like a ball of yarn along_ with_ that, Ms. Kyle?" I looked up. Dinah eyed me curiously.

"No thanks" , I said quickly. I grabbed my things and headed out.

"Where are you going?" Dinah

"Out." I replied.

Later that day...

Something feels weird. I can sense it. Walking to an alleyway nearby, I saw two figures walking.

"What's the matter, Commissioner G.?" 

"Ever have the feeling that you're being watched?"

"Yeah I get it all the time" I heard the guy laugh.

I heard him open a bag

"Shoot."

"What happened"

"I got a paper cut."

Then all hell broke loose.

Sensing the blood, my mind went into overdrive. I heard them scream. Blood went everywhere.

(Fades out)

There have been days that I wished I didn't have these abilities. But, Most of the time I love it. Getting to dive off a building and feeling the wind rush through my hair as I land feet first onto the concrete. Walking to the bar, I took off my jacket and started to work. Benny, The boss, was in the room nearby.

"Late again, Hel."

"I know. ",I said, as I placed some cups on the cup holder.

"I don't know what you do out there. But, the next time it happens, I won't let you off so easy." He warned.

" 'Kay, Boss." I said with a sigh, as people trickled in. I looked ahead and saw three guys, One, too big for his shirt. Another that looked like a lost Circus clown. Green hair, place face. Thin and lanky with a purple suit. And the last one was the same as the first guy. Some people started to whisper and thinking that they're seeing things.. Most of them ran off after they saw the one in purple. Leaving me at the bar, and Benny in the back.

"What would you like?" I asked one of the bulky guys. The guy in the purple bagan to push the guys back. Apparently, He was the boss of the other two.

"Move it!" He yelled, whacking the guy with a miniature cold fish that he had in his back pocket.  
He, then, gathered his composure and smiled.

"Sorry about that."

"It's ok. What would you-"

"Gotham definitely changed the last time I was here." He interrupted. He exchanged glances  
with his buddies, who smiled in appreciation. He headed to the back.

"Excuse me, Sir. But you can't go in there." I said blocking the door.

"Why not? I just came to meet an old friend." He said with a frown and a knowing sparkle in his eye.

"You can't go in there, Sir.",I repeated, in a cold tone of voice.

"Who's going to stop me?"

"Take a wild guess" I said staring into his eyes.

"You?" He laughed, maniacally, Then, as mysteriously as he came in, his voice completely changed to sound like the Devil incarnate.

"Boys." 

They looked up. One of them cracked their knuckles. 

_Great._

As he, whoever he was, slipped into the back, The bulky guy on the right took a swing at me and missed. I grabbed his arm, pulling him up and into the bar.

One out. One more to go.

"This is definitely going to come out of my paycheck. " I muttered as the other one ran towards me. I moved to the side, letting him go past me, and straight into the other guy.

"Too easy." I said grabbing my coat. As I put it on I heard faint noises coming out of the room.

"Hello, Benny-boy. Long time no see."

"I-I thought you were dead." I heard him stammer.

"On the contrary...You're the one who hasn't been a very good boy-" I heard him pull out a piece of paper.

" -Remember This?", 

" Wh-Where'd you get that?"

"It's not of you're business, You've been keeping this a secret from me?"

I heard Benny, panicking

"No. I-I..."

"Never mind." He stuffed it in his pocket. He calmly said, afterwards, " So with that said, I think you deserve a little going away present. " I heard him, pull out a gun and shoot him.

_Shit_

"BENNY!" I yelled, rushing to his side.

He started to cry.

"It's going to be okay Benny...I'm going to take you to a hospital." I said as I wrapped his wound. I called 9-11, who called an ambulance to pick him up, and told them the story.

"As for _you_." I said darkly to the crazed man, grabbing him by the jacket and thrusting him outside. The thunder began to start. Pouring buckets of rain along with it.

"You have _**no idea**_ who you're messing with." I glared at him. Eyes, feral. I let the rain soak my hair leaving two points on each side of my hair stick up.

"Same here." He replied with a maniacal grin.

"Who _**are you**_?" I said, staring at him for a few minutes.

"The Joker."


	4. Chapter 3:Hell H N Fury Like A CW S

As promised..  
It continues right after chapter two when Helena meets the Clowned Prince of Crime. 

**Cat's Cradle: CHAPTER 3- Hell Hath No Fury Like A Catwoman Scarred**

::What happened back there, Hel?:: I heard Oracle on the comlink.

"Nothing." I said as I climbed a section of a building.

::You _sure_?:: She said, questionably.

"Yep."

I heard her sigh on the other line. Which usually ment that we had some crime scene to investigate.

"What is it?"

::A double Homicide.:: I heard her say.

"What are the coordinates?"

::20-20 Gotham Ave. It's near the Bagel shop. ::

"I'll be there."

::Be careful::

"I always am. Huntress out." I said pressing the comlink to turn it off.

The place was crawling with police detectives. I should have known. So many too. About half the force. Definetly a big one.

"You hear about Officer Pete?" I heard a woman say

"Yeah says that he had a kid, before this mess happened." I heard a gruff voice say.

"Well I'm gonna grab a coffee. Gonna be here all night." I heard the woman say walking towards my direction. Tall for her age. A knock out too. Pity. I have to take her I.D so I could get in.

As she walked nearby I grabbed her, pulling her back, and clamped my hand over her mouth. As usuall, humans have to go with their instincts and play a game of "Knock-out-the-Kidnapper". Tough, chick too. She bit my hand. Fustrated, I grabbed her in a reverse hold and slammed her head against the wall, knocking her out cold.

Taking her ID was simple. It was clipped onto her black jeans. I looked back at her. Her whole outfit was black and purple. Black pants and jacket, Purple horn-rimmed glasses and tee shirt.

Glancing at her I.D. I couldn't help but notice that she had the same first name as me.

Helena.

Helena Bertinelli.

I shrugged. Taking the I.D. with me, I walked to the scene of the crime.

"Officer Bertinelli." I said quickly flashing the I.D. "What's the assessment so far?"

A large plump guy and a skiinny guy walked up.

"We're not sure yet." I read his name tag. B. Timm. The other was P. Dini. 

"We were hoping you could tell us." , Dini Said.

I walked to the body. It was labeled Meta.

I stood up, narrowing my eyes at them.

"How are you two sure that this is a meta?"

"How can you not, I mean, Look at it." Timm said pointing to the dismembered flesh that was ripped into bloody peices.

"Whatever It Is, just made Sigfried and Roy's tigers look like house hold pets." Dini interjected. 

"-And it's going to make front page news in the Gotham Gazatte" said Timm.

I kneeled down searching for clues in the mangled heap. Touching my intercom, I called Barabera.

::Oracle, here.::

"Oracle, I'm looking at the body and I found out that you were right. It's a meta." I whispered, making sure no one heard.

Feeling around, I found a badge near a bloodied hand.

"There's another thing."

::What?::

"It's your Dad."

Who ever said "silence is deafning" was right. I heard silence on the other end of the comlink.

"Babrera?"

::Who ever did this is going to-:: I heard her say in a strangled sob. I heard her slam the keyboard. Angry and fustrated.

"I know," I said, sighing.

Barbara usually is the type to keep her emotion to herself. But, when it comes to someone close to her family. May God have mercy on your soul.

I peered back at the mangled remains of Commishiner Gordon. Heard that he was a nice guy. Never met him. Now, I never will.

I examined the body again and found a hair folicle. It was obviously not his. I put it in a plastic zip-lock bag and was about to closed it.

When all of a sudden, I heard a giggle. I whipped my head to hear here it was coming from. Then, I saw it. A female. Farther from where I was. I looked back and closed the plastic bag, tucking it into my back pocket. Barbara would have to look at it later.

I stood up and began to run.

"Hey! Where are you-?" I heard Dini say.

"Bathroom." I said turning around for a second. I saw the female. A blonde. She lept over a rooftop.

"Not getting away this time." I muttered, gathering speed. I lept onto the same rooftop where the mystery person was.

"How'd ya do that?" I heard the blonde yell

I was about to reply, when I heard the Joker.

"None of it matters."

The blonde, whipped around.

"Daddy's here." I heard. Joker say.

"Mistah Jay?" She said confused, tears welled in her eyes. She ran to Joker.

"PUDDIN'!"

At first I thought that this woman was his daughter. Now I see that he was her lover.

_Eww._

"Let's have some _fun_, Harley." I heard him snarl to me.

_That_ can't be good.

Harley whipped out a gun that fired a boxing glove at me. I ducked. Moving sideways I pulled on the contraption. She yelped. Startled.

"Now yer makin' me mad." I heard her say in a deadly, cold voice. She puched me. The _little twerp _punched me! Wipping the blood off my face, I punched her back. Leaving her stunned for a second. She landed near Joker who gave her another gun.

"Jeez! What do they have? An _unlimited supply?_" I said to myself, pretty ticked off at them.

This time the gun fired real bullets. I leaped backwards off the roof top and landed on the gravel below.

I heard something drop next to me. Apparently, It was a doughnut from one of the officers I met. Dropped out of his mouth. Officer Timm stared at me. Eyes wide open.

"What the-?!" He squeeked.

Dini, on the other hand, gazed off into the distance where Harley and The Joker were. Harley blew a kiss to him , while the Joker grabbed her and pushed her towards their destination.

"_Helena?_" I heard a familliar gruff voice from behind me.

"Can't talk right now, Reese. " I relpied.

"Good, because this is a restricted area." He grabbed me.

"Sorry. Not this time." I clamped my hand onto his and flipped him over. Knocking him out. Instantly.

The two officers gawked at me. I looked a little farther and saw another female figure slip away. I ran after it. As soon as I got onto the roof, The person didn't turn around. As if it _knew_ I was coming

"Let's talk." I said folding my arms over my chest. She didn't say anything for a few minutes.

"What's the matter? Cat got your tongue?"

I heard her chuckle.

"It's a little more complicated then that." She finally replied, and began her attack. With a whip I might add. I side stepped to a nearby Attic door a few feet ahead. Narrowly missing the opened entrance.

She began to flail her whip again. I grabbed it and punched her. She whipped back as if hit by a tow truck. She shook it off. Dropped her whip, lept over me. Landing on the top of the attic. I began to do a scissor kick when she grabbed hold of my leg and almost punched me. I did a back flip. Nailing her in the face. She extracted claws out of nowher and tried to claw the heck out of me.  
I tried to do the same thing.

_C'mon, Helena, you can control the change._ I mentally urged myself. Finnally changing, I grew a set of claws of my own. With feral eyes, I began slicing her face. Her mask fell in shreds. Leaving a beautiful face. Eyes like _mine_. ...

"Mom?" I croaked and changed back.

I gaped at her. My mother. Alive? She slumped to the ground. Defeated. I couldn't bear seeing her like this, so I ran.

Afraid. 

Scared.

Alone.

Like I always am. And probably forever will be.

I ran farther then I ever went, out of Gotham.

I was halfway into Metropolis when I heard a voice.

Dinah's voice.

"Helena, Wait!"

I turned around. Seeing her leap over a few rooftops.

Always the graceful type.

Then I heard a thud.

Heck,_ even when she trips, it's graceful._

She scrambled up, trying to notice what just happened.

She tripped over my mom.

Her mouth gaped open in a silent stifled scream.

She collected herself and managed to leap over a few more rooftops, to where I stood.

"What took you so long?" I said folding my arms, leaning a little back, and smirking at her.

She glared at me.

"Your mom." She shot back.

We stood in silence for a few minutes, looking at each other.

"You gonna start criticizing me?" I asked her.

"Maybe." She stated, giving me an equally-as-hard- stare.

I saw her glance at my direction for a minute.

"Running away doesn't solve anything, Helena." She said softly.

"Then why did you do it?" I asked.

"I was scared that other people might consider me a freak."

"Other People?"

"-Poeple who I thought were my friends." She stated quickly.

There was silence for another few minutes, Then Dinah touched her com-link.

Her eyes quickly darted to me.

"What?" I asked.

"Oracle wants to talk to you."

Uh oh.

I turned my com-link on.

"Huntress, here."

:: WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?!-, She screamed.

I stammered.

::You know I've searching for you all over GOTHAM?!:: She continued.

I heard her calm down.

:: I need you back at the Watchtower. You're going on a Mission.::

Oh, _this_ should get interesting.

I groaned.

Back at the Watchtower...

"Why am I going to Chicago?" I asked, Babs.

She wheeled around going to the Delphi.

A mini-CD popped out.

"I want you to give this to a friend of mine." She handed it over to me.

"But why can't Dinah-" I protested.

"I don't want to hear it." she said sternly waving the protest away as if it were a fan.

"Dinah and Ollie can patrol while you're gone." She continued.

"Patrol _my ass_." I said under my breath As she was cleaning the CD.

Babs whipped her head to me and glared.

"What did you just-?" She said.

"Nothing." I said quickly.

I grabbed my suitcase and loaded everything I would need.

I took a private jet there.

To Chicago.

It was around 10 o'clock by the time I got there.

I walked out of the airport, and loaded my stuff into a cab.

I shivered.

No wonder why they call it the "Windy City".

I read the address to the Driver as soon as I went to the passengers side door.

As soon as the car stopped, I saw where this person lived.

An apartment complex.

Great.

I read the address again, taking out my stuff afterward.

6th floor.

I calculated the measurements of the windows and saw a piece of sturdy scaffolding.

"Miss-?" The Driver said letting out his hand in a I-need-a tip- sign.

Almost forgot.

Gave him a tip.

As soon as he peeled off I climbed the scaffolding of the apartment.

I peered into the room that I was supposed to go into.

Full of clay figures.

An artist.

Should have known.

I read the person's name off the piece of paper.

Linda Danvers.

Hmm. Too bad I have to do this.

I carved out the window pane, licked my hand. I slapped my hand onto the pane creating a suction cup.

Looking around, I saw a fire escape to my right and place it gently onto it.

I shimmied in halfway when I heard a voice. A female. Leaning against the wall calm as all hell.

" Just what I needed tonight. An intruder." She said with eyes blazing.


	5. Chapter 4: Survival of the fittest

As you can tell, I based the next title on Charles Darwin's theory of Evolution...

I'll type it up once I get more info about it..(a la the "Nature verses Nurture" Debate.. .. )

Don't worry guys, I just need to think of some of the cool verbal dialogue/ Helena verses Supergirl  
action that I'm going to put up...

(And, YES THERE IS GOING TO BE A BATTLE [With Hel and Supergirl when they first meet)

Evil Smirk

-Catgirl

**Cat's Cradle:Chapter 4-Survival of the Fittest**

I froze at the sight of a young woman in her early 20's, with brown hair, leaning against the wall.

I was about to get out of the window when I felt a force.

"Don't tell me she ha-" I half muttered as I was ripped from the window and pinned to the wall by telekinesis.

"Don't move or I'll make this a whole lot worse." I heard her say.

I twitched and she, literally, had a growth spurt in seconds.

She grew from an awkward- looking 20 year old with a flannel jacket to a blonde bombshell.

"Holy-" I wheezed.

"I told you, didn't I?"

She walked towards me and grabbed my shirt, lifting me, a few feet off the ground.

"Now. I'm going to make this really simple. Who do you work for?"

"What are you talk-?" I said, confused.

Her eyes flamed up. 

There are two things I fear: Barabara on a bad day and fire.

I think she woke up on the wrong side of the bed.

She tightened her grip on my shirt.

"_Who_ do you work for?" She pressed, again.

"Barabara!' I yelped.

"Barbara _who_?"

"Gordon!-" 

She loosened her grip.

Apparently, she knew her. Her hand balled into a fist.

"Please don't kill me!" I cried, thinking that she was going to pummel me.

Instead she put me in a head lock. I easily escaped it.

"How do you know Gordon?" She said, folding her arms across her chest.

"I work with her. She told me to give you this." I slipped the CD out of my jacket.

She took the CD and put it into her Alienware laptop.

The screen turned black then had strange letters that went across it.

She looked at it in less that a minute.

"I think you should start to move out of here."

"Why?" I asked.

She quickly grabbed the computer at Super-speed, and teleported through the wall in a fiery ash.

I heard a gust of wind on the other side and ran to the window.

She hovered in the air a few hundred feet above some buildings.

Then I saw it.

A brilliant flash of light. It came from the laptop.

She hunched over it in a fetal position.

The next thing I knew, she came back to the window covered in smoke and ash.

She peeled off her jacket revealing a costume that looked like a really good Superheroine knock off.

Blue leotard with a red stylized "S' , a red cape with a yellow stylized "S" on the back. A red skirt with belt loops that connected to her belt, that was also connected to her blue leotard.

"Too late for Halloween." I said about to laugh.

She glared at me.

"This **is not** a _costume_. These are my clothes!" She said.


	6. Chapter 5:

_**Note to readers:**_ Sorry about the long hiatus. I was busy and had a lot of work to do over the year. The Bat cave scene later on in the story, revolves around a particular green meteorite. So, yeah,I don't that particular series of quotes. I took the quotes from a Smallville episode I vaguely remember. This is told by Supergirls' P.O.V. and it dives into the …..Ok, enough rambling right?...

Here we go!

**Cat's Cradle: Chapter 5**

I glared at the black coated woman, my eyes a fiery orange -red. The last time someone broke into here they left with a broken collar bone and a few spare ribs out on the side walk.

Her eyes were cat-like and I knew she was scared.

"I don't know how you managed to get h-"I started to say walking up to her.

"Look, I didn't come here to steal anything. I promise." She stammered getting out of the window and onto the ground. She did it gracefully.

"You sure? It looked like you're used to snooping around someone's apartment a lot." I said, perking my eyebrow.

She laughed nervously and I smiled.

"Want some tea? Or coffee? " I said grabbing a cup from the kitchen.

"Tea please." She called out.

I made some tea and brought it to her.

"Y'know. You remind me of someone." I said as I poured some tea into my cup.

"And who would that be?" she asked.

"Someone I've battled with… Oh, I'd say around 15-20 years ago, " I said with a smirk. "-Your mom."

"You fought her?" She said her eyes wide.

"Yeah." I grabbed a chair and closed my eyes for a second. The memories flooding back so easily now.

"It was in the early 1990's. Bruce-your father- called me up after he found out that Tim Drake, the third Robin, had to take his entrance exams into college. Batgirl-Barbara- was heading off to college to become a Private Detective and Nightwing was in Bludhaven doing his thing,-"

I paused looking at her and, of course, she was interested in hearing the rest, "Batman said something about a prison breakout in downtown Gotham. It involved your mom, Harley Quinn and a new villain named Poison Ivy. I met him as he was dueling with your mom on a rooftop. He told me to take care of Harley and Poison Ivy. I managed to stop Poison Ivy with my heat vision but Harley managed to hit me, from behind, with her mallet. It broke. So she brought out her gun."

I continued, "The last thing I heard was a gunshot. I was a millisecond too late. Apparently Batman was shot but he managed to leave with a note written to me saying that he will be back when he finds out how to settle the score between him and your mother. "

"So he's still alive?" She said.

I shook my head, "I'm not too sure. I haven't heard from him since then."

I saw her eyes light up.

"What?"

"You can come to the watchtower." She stated, as she put her cup down.

"Oh, I _don't know_. I haven't talked to Barbara since the last time we met." I said, looking at her again. The last time I met Barbara, we were going our separate ways.

"Oh,_ c'mon_. You know you want to visit _Barbara and Al_."

I sighed.

"Fine. Just let me get my things first." I grabbed my laptop, grabbed some extra clothes and finished the last drop of my tea.

"Can we teleport over there! I want to scare the crap out of Al!" She said getting giddy.

"Do you want your_ molecules_ _rearranged_?" I said sternly.

She frowned and shook her head.

"I didn't think so." I said

AT WAYNE MANOR

I heard Alfred's voice before I rang the bell.

He opened the door.

"My, my. _Mrs. Danvers_. I haven't seen _you_ in a while. Are you paying Mistress Gordon a visit?"

I looked at Helena and smiled to Alfred.

"Something like that." I said as I took my jacket off and gave it to him. "-Is the door to the cave still locked?"

"Yes. It's been unopened for 20 years. It's extremely rusty. Why do you ask?" He said after he put the jacket on the coat rack.

"I just wanted to check something."

"Should I tell Miss Gordon that you're here?" He asked with a perked eyebrow.

"I want to keep it as a surprise." I said winking to Helena.

I walked to the retinal scan at the cave entrance and put my eye near it to get it scanned.

"Vocal recognition, please."

"Kara Zor-El of Argo City."

I waited a few seconds.

"Welcome, Kara." It beeped signaling that I could enter.

I saw the door try to move. It was stuck.

"Just a moment," I said to Helena who was waiting beside me.

I grabbed the iron clad door and pushed to the side.

Alfred walked back from whatever he was doing and replied, "I'm sure you will fix that when the time comes."

"Yeah. I'll try." I said sheepishly to him.

"Let's go. I'm getting impatient already." Helena whined.

"_Alright_. Don't get your kitty litter all spoiled." I groaned walking down the familiar spiral steps.

We went through all the Robin cases including the Stephanie Brown/Spoiler/Robin case.

I walked up to the Bat computer while Helena was looking around at the other collections.

"Now, Let's see where you left off Bruce." I said to myself as I scanned the most recent files.

I managed to find something involving a romance linked to Talia Al-Ghul .

"You've been busy Bruce. That's good to know." I said murmuring.

There were a few recent files in the video archives, involving a masked figure that almost killed Tim Drake, the third Robin. I printed a bio on Damien and shut off the computer just in time.

"What's this?" Helena asked as she walked up with an opened lead box revealing green Kryptonite.

_Damn her._

I felt myself growing weak.

"Put. That. Back." I said breathlessly.

"You ok?" She said as she closed the box.

"I am _now_." I muttered, under my breath.

She looked at me funny.

"I get sick to that stuff." I explained.

"To rocks?" She asked.1

She shook her head.

"It seems like I'll never _get_ you." She said as she put the box back.

"I have a feeling you will soon." I said, chuckling.

"I'm gonna go and talk to Barbara." I stated.

"Ok."

I walked back up the stairs then turned around.

"Helena, try not to touch that box again. If you do, I'll fry you." I called from upstairs.

"Alright!" I heard her say as I super-speeded to the Watchtower.

I knocked on the door.

"Come in, Kara. I know you're here." I heard her wheelchair turn to the doorway.

"Oh, how so?" I said opening the door and leaning against the doorframe with a perked eyebrow.

"Let's see." She counted down on her fingers. "One, you come here unannounced and rip off the doorway to the Bat-cave and two, you managed to leave fingerprints all over the costume cases. Not to mention the computer keyboard."

"I have a good reason to come here. It seems like you're feline companion has a similar knack for vengeance. Like her father."

"I know. I was raised by the best." She said smiling. "So what brings you here?"

"No one told me that Helena isn't the only Wayne in the family." I stated showing her the printout.

" Bruce and Talia go back. Even before he had a relationship with Selina. "

"Why didn't Helena know about this?"

She shook her head.

"She was too young and asked too many questions."

_**Note to readers:**_ I will continue this, I promise!!!!! Just need time to think of some more dialogue.

1 This is the scene.


End file.
